Unexplained, Undefined, Unexpected
by Sam the ham sandwich
Summary: Kurt doesn't understand any of what Finn's planning. Sometimes it makes you wonder if that boy really had a plan, or if he just made it up as he went along. Kurt decided and put his money on the latter. Three-shot.
1. Unexplained Visit

**Unexplained, Undefined, Unexpected**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Unexplained Visit**

Kurt Hummel wasn't really a vision of perfection. He wasn't as pretty as Quinn or as determined as Rachel. He's not as pretty as Britanny or as devious as Santana. He's nothing special, well, at least that's what he thinks. Finn seems to see something else.

Finn doesn't know how it started, or when exactly. He just knows is that he's given up on trying to understand Quinn and Rachel is just being too forward. Finn's confused and Kurt's always been there to help him. Maybe that's what Finn needs right now; someone to comfort him. Maybe that's why Finn ended up on the doorstep of the Hummel household that night.

Finn rang the doorbell anxiously. He didn't really know why he was there, but he was. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and he glued his eyes on his sneakers. He wasn't sure what to say when that door opened. He tried to get his thoughts together, but they were cut by Mr. Hummel.

"Hello there. And you are?" He asked, in a demanding tone that scared Finn a bit, but he took a deep breath and answered.

"Um…Good afternoon, Sir, I'm Finn Hudson. I was just wondering…Is Kurt home?" He said, tripping on his words. He forced a smile as Mr. Hummel scanned him. Finn could feel the sweat drip down his forehead as Mr. Hummel's eyes narrowed and then widened again.

"He is. Come on in." He said, his voice oozing with fake enthusiasm. Finn walked into the room, his hands still safely stuck in his pockets. He looked around the house, his eyes wandering into every corner.

Kurt has a nice house, Finn thought. He continued looking around until he noticed Mr. Hummel disappeared. He looked into the kitchen and the living room. No one was there.

Okay, that was rude, he thought, still looking around. He was about to call out when a brown haired boy appeared in front of him. Finn's eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled.

"Hey Kurt." He said, looking down at the smaller boy. Kurt had a half smile on his face as he replied.

"Hi Finn. What brings you here?" He said, his tone light and bouncy. He had a bit of a sassy look in his eye, but Finn ignored it. He just smiled awkwardly and answered.

"I was wondering if you could help me with my Spanish…" Finn scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed at his excuse.

Kurt's eyebrows were raised the slightest bit and his lips turned into a pout. He wasn't expecting that. He could just tell from the tone of Finn's voice that Spanish had nothing to do with his unexpected visit. He just nodded and agreed.

"Sure. I've got my Spanish Text book upstairs in my room." He said, gesturing to the staircase. Finn smiled and nodded, following Kurt as he walked up the stairs. Kurt sort of glided up the stairs and into his room.

Kurt's room was nothing special. It was just a normal room, apart from the numerous beauty products and designer clothes. Kurt's room was surprisingly not as neat as Finn thought it would be. Maybe Kurt's not too much of a girl after all.

Kurt sat down on his bed and crossed his legs, eying Finn as he stood at the doorway. He raised one eyebrow and smiled.

"So…what about that Spanish, then?" He said, flipping open a textbook, yet keeping his eyes on Finn. Finn fidgeted a bit and closed the door behind him. Finn walked over to Kurt and sat down next to him. A shudder went through Kurt as Finn's bare skin touched his arm.

"Kurt…I'm really confused right now. I-I don't know what to do with Quinn and Rachel's being a…a…"

"A whore?" Kurt interjected, in all seriousness. Finn tried not to laugh.

"No. Not a whore. She's just…a bit too desperate, and I don't want to deal with that anymore…" Finn said, sighing and resting his face in his hands. Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Look, Finn. You're going to have to deal with it all sometime." He said, rubbing Finn's shoulder as the bigger boy's eyes threatened to spill tears. Kurt squeezed his shoulder.

"Well, not now, because now all I want is…" Finn cut himself off. He couldn't confess, not here, not now. He might freak Kurt out. He might scare him away. Finn didn't want to lose Kurt, but he couldn't fight it anymore.

Kurt was about to ask Finn what the end of that last sentence was, but he was cut off. Finn's face was suddenly out of his hands. Finn pulled Kurt's overly expensive shirt collar and pushed their lips together.

Kurt's eyes widened as he tried to register what was happening. He felt Finn's grip tighten and his lips push harder against his, like he was desperate to get a response. Kurt smiled and then kissed back. Finn wanted him. Finn was desperate to have him and Kurt would gladly give him anything.

Kurt was just enjoying the kiss, moving his lips in ways he'd never imagine. Kurt's hands slowly looped around Finn's neck and Finn's hands started exploring Kurt's body. All Finn needed was a distraction and Kurt's here, willing and ready.

Finn's hands reached Kurt's shirt. He started undoing the buttons, feeling more and more of Kurt's soft skin with each touch. This was a bit more than Kurt expected, but he didn't care. He just hoped Finn locked the door. He didn't want his dad walking in on them.

Finn broke the kiss once Kurt's shirt was off. He decided he had enough of Kurt's lips (for now) and that the rest of his body should taste just as good. He trailed kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt smiled into the kiss. He wasn't sure how this happened, but he was glad it did, no matter the cause. What mattered was the here and now, and not the pain after, but Kurt didn't think this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**_Should I continue? ;)_**

**_Criticism is greatly appreciated. :D Review please._**

**_LotsofLove,_**  
**_xox_**

**_Sam :)_**


	2. Undefined Feelings

**Unexplained, Undefined, Unexpected

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Undefined Feelings**

Maybe it was all a dream, because Kurt doesn't remember anything after falling asleep in Finn's arms. He remembered how his arms wrapped around him, warm and caring, but desperate and passionate as well. Kurt woke up the next morning, alone and fully clothed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, rubbing away any sleep at still lingered there. He was alone now, with no sign of anyone having set foot in his room for the last couple of hours.

Kurt wondered for a couple of seconds before realizing why Finn has left. They both had school today, of course, and Kurt's dad was there, so he couldn't have slept there. Kurt sighed at his own stupidity and went to get dressed.

Kurt wore something special today; his favorite Alexander McQueen sweater and his favorite $150 hat. He hoped Finn would notice, but that boy was just too dense to see the little things Kurt does to impress him. He smoothed out his top and took one last look in the mirror. His make-up was applied perfectly and there wasn't a hair out of place on his dainty head.

Perfect, he thought, smiling at his reflection.

He held his head high and walked out of his house, happy as can be. He didn't feel like taking his car, so he walked down the sidewalk. Kurt wanted to show the world he was happy, sadly, the world didn't seem to care.

The moment he walked into school grounds, he was greeted by the usual group of thugs. Kurt rolled his eyes as he noticed them heading his way. Hopefully there wasn't much trash in the dumpster today.

"Hey, fag, ready for your daily dumpster dive?" One of them said, causing the others to laugh. Kurt once again rolled his eyes. He did not understand why these people found this amusing, but perhaps he was biased because he was the entertainment.

One of the boys reached for him and Kurt flinched a little bit. He may have been in a fantastic mood, but he would never appreciate a ruined designer sweater.

Kurt waited for them to grab him, but the hand never came. He realized that they all began to disperse. He saw a familiar freakishly tall boy shooing them away not too far from where he was standing. Hm. How could he have missed that?

"You okay, Kurt?" Finn asked, quickly scanning the smaller boy, hoping he wasn't injured in any way. Kurt was flattered by the attention he was giving him, but he didn't know how to respond. Being protected by the boy he was madly in love with was entirely new to him.

"I-I'm fine." He said, cursing himself for the stutter, but at least his tone was reassuring. Finn put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and patted it. He smiled and Kurt was forced to smile back.

"Let's go. You don't want to be late for class, do you?" Finn said, taking Kurt's hand and taking him completely off guard.

Finn led Kurt to class, glaring angrily at any one who looked at them with even the slightest amount of mockery or distaste. Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Was his dream really coming true? Perhaps, but he'd have to wait to see if this was actually going to last.

Finn was protecting Kurt so he'd have someone to run to if everything was too much once again. He was extremely confused, so he was glad there was someone ready to comfort him. Finn wasn't sure why he kissed Kurt, but what he was sure of was it felt a lot better than kissing Quinn or Rachel. Maybe it was because Kurt didn't come with those annoying female hormones.

The moment class was over, Kurt walked, or rather strutted through the hallway with his head held high once again. This was undoubtedly one of the best moods he's ever had in the very long time. He carefully opened his locker to check his reflection. His assumption was right; not a hair out of place.

He wasn't sure himself why Finn just suddenly flung himself into his waiting arms. His optimistic side wanted to believe it was because Finn only now realized his undying love for him and was ready to run away and elope with him, but he had to be reasonable. There had to be an explanation. Kurt made a note to himself to demand why Finn was suddenly attracted to him.

He took some of his books out and looked at himself one last time before shutting his locker. He jumped a bit to find a seemingly annoyed Mercedes standing there when the locker door was out of the way.

"Why didn't you call me back last night? I texted you like ten times!" She asked. Her tone confirmed her annoyance. Kurt just smiled and answered.

"I'll give you the details later, I promise, but for now, I have another matter to attend to." He said, remembering his self note. He brushed past a confused Mercedes and strutted down the hallway once again.

He walked quickly, only slowing down once he got within Finn's line of sight. Finn smiled at him and said goodbye to the random unknown person he was talking to. Kurt smiled back but that quickly vanished.

"I would like to discuss something with you." He said, his tone completely serious. Finn wrinkled his nose in confusion and replied.

"Um, okay. What do you wanna talk about?" Finn rubbed the back of his neck, just knowing that this was going to be an awkward conversation, or a dramatic one, to say the least.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" Kurt asked, immediately getting the feeling that Finn wouldn't understand the question, and judging by Finn's response, he was right.

"Huh?"

Kurt smiled sympathetically and looked up at the taller boy, who looked rather confused. Kurt just put his hand on his hip and tried to use the sassiest voice he could muster.

"Why did you come to my house and kiss me, without any warning whatsoever?" Kurt looked at Finn, expected a nice, thought out answer, but seeing as this is Finn, he'll probably get the opposite.

"I dunno really. I mean, I kind of like you and all this pregnancy drama's not really helping me with Quinn and Rachel's annoying at times…" Finn trailed off, seeing the annoyed look on Kurt's face.

"So I'm just a third choice? You went to me because the other two had too much baggage for you to handle?" He sounded genuinely hurt, which he was. Maybe he wasn't hurt as much as he let on to be, but it would help Finn decide who he preferred; Him or the girls.

"N-no. I really like you, Kurt. It's just…I dunno what to do, or how I really feel right now." He said, his tone desperate and sincere. Kurt released a breath and looked up at Finn once again.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'd rather you defined your feelings for me before you went around to kissing me." He said before turning around and walking quickly to his next class. The spring as gone from his step, but he still smiled at his friends who acknowledged him in the hallway.

Finn was left standing there, forced to think of a new plan. Considering he didn't have one to begin with, that'll be pretty hard.

* * *

**_Here you go guys. A new chapter :)_**

**_I like the first one better, but maybe you guys will like this one too._**

**_Hope you like it 3_**

**_Thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys are kind enough to give more ;D_**

**_Criticism is welcome :)_**

**_LotsofLove,_**  
**_xox_**

**_Sam :D_**


	3. Unexpected Solution

**Unexplained, Undefined, Unexpected

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Solution**

For the next few weeks, Kurt forced all thoughts of a certain inhumanely tall football player to the back of his mind. He already had too many things going on in his life and he didn't feel like dealing with a confused hormonal teenage boy.

He had a good excuse for pushing Finn away, because so many things had happened in the past few weeks. Perhaps it was the fact that New Directions won Sectionals that had Kurt a bit dazed. Maybe it was the fact that Finn wasn't the baby's father, or that their biggest rival Jesse St. James had taken a sudden interest in Ms. Rachel Berry.

Kurt didn't enjoy watching the Glee club biggest drama queen fawn over the boy he was still madly in love with. He was more than overjoyed by the fact that Ms. Gold Star had screwed up her chance with him. He had to admit; those cat calendars would've drove any decent man out the door. Finn didn't seem to be interested in Rachel too much even while they were together and even before the creepy cats. It was almost like he was just bearing with her. He didn't really like the fact that Rachel was pinning, since he himself had told her in private before that he needed space. She was as stubborn as Kurt was flamboyant.

Kurt secretly enjoyed the fact that Finn was now a single and free man, but part of his couldn't seem to understand how this happened. Quinn and Finn were perfectly in love right before Sectionals. A simple lie couldn't just subdue all those feelings completely. Maybe he didn't love her, but he should still care about her. He didn't think all those feelings would have died, but they did. Next was Rachel. She had obviously liked Finn from the start. In fact, she had liked him the moment he first sang with Glee. Well, to be honest, Kurt had liked him first and it was only right that he didn't last with her.

Kurt was shocked out of his thoughts by the loud concerned voice of Mercedes Jones.

"Come on, girl. Something's up with you and I wanna know what it is." She put her hand on his shoulder. Kurt just pursed his lips and straightened out, mumbling an "I'm fine" before walking away from his best friend. She didn't take this gesture kindly and followed him, grabbing his wrist. This caused him to turn around and face her with a frustrated look on his face.

"Look, Mercedes. I'm really sorry I'm being catty right now, but I don't feel like talking. I love you and all, but I need to figure this out on my own." He said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, not wanting this conversation to even start. He knew she was just concerned about him, but he didn't want to burden the poor girl with more stress. He could solve this on his own. Mercedes just put her hand on her hips and agreed with him.

"Alright, but you're going to have to tell me sooner or later what this is about." She said, giving him a stern look and a pat on the shoulder before leaving him alone in the crowded hallway. He took a deep breath and tried to organize his thoughts. He started walking down the hallway, not really caring where he ended up.

Is Rachel really out of the picture? She seems quite interested in this Jesse person, even with just knowing him for not too long. From what he's heard, she's smitten and so is he. It's quite obvious that he's playing her, though. He's from Vocal Adrenaline; of course he's an enemy. No normal diva (especially one like Jesse) would give up his award winning team to be with a girl, even if he really did love her. What was Finn's stand on all this? He probably still liked Rachel. He did seem to like her a tiny bit, but he was more annoyed, from the looks of it.

Kurt continued to walk aimlessly around the halls when his $350 designer jacket was pulled at the sleeve. His first reaction was horror. How dare someone touch his clothing, and a piece this expensive, nonetheless? His second reaction was even worse than horror. It was pure terror. He was pulled into a filthy and tiny janitor closet by none other than Finn Hudson; they very boy he had hoped to find (even though he won't admit it, Kurt was indeed looking for him.)

"Finn Hudson, care to explain why you just pulled me into a closet dirtier than Puck's mind?" He demanded, trying to cover as little space as possible and avoiding the slushy stained mops that threatened to ruin his expensive jacket.

"I needed to talk to you…" Finn said, not making eye contact. He was obviously nervous. It's not every day you admitted to having homosexual feelings when you're straight as a tack, like Finn.

"Can't we talk in the hallway, where there are less germs?" Kurt said, on impulse. Gosh, I'm hanging out with Ms. Pillsbury too much, he thought, maybe I could ask her how to remove slushy stains…but Kurt mentally slapped himself and focused his eyes on the taller boy, who looked like he had a rather hard time fitting his large self into the tiny closet.

"N-no. I don't want others to see us…" He looked at Kurt now, and he looked pretty pissed. Finn was tempted to look away, but he couldn't. First of all, there was a mop poking his back and he needed to get it out, and it hurt less if he wasn't looking away, and second, Kurt looked pretty damn adorable with an annoyed expression and in this lighting.

"Oh, so you're still more concerned about your reputation than my feelings? If so, you're not ready to have this conversation." Kurt snapped, trying to reach for the door, but was blocked by the large torso of Finn, who looked quite happy to have the mop out of his back. Obviously, Kurt couldn't get past the huge mass of frankenteen that was blocking his way, so he just crossed his arms, pouted and put on his best "really pissed off" face.

"No, it's not that. It's just, I don't want anyone- UGH. Why can't this be easy?" He whispered angrily, looking directly at Kurt and shaking the smaller boy's shoulders. Kurt's eyes just widened at the sudden touch and carefully removed Finn's hands with two fingers. He then put his hands on his hips and looked Finn in the eye.

"It's a simple question really, which you need to answer here and now. What. do. you. want. from. me?" He stared Finn down, wanting a straight and forward answer. Finn shook like a leaf at the smaller boy's glare, but he mustered up enough courage to answer.

"I want…y-you." He muttered, looking down the moment the last word left his lips. Kurt stared in disbelief, his eyes getting wider than they already were. His mouth dropped open for a second, but he had enough composure to close it before Finn noticed. Considering it was Finn, he probably didn't see it.

"You want…me?" Kurt repeated his statement, almost chocking on his words as his hands fell from his hips and crossed themselves on his chest. He shifted a little bit when a seemingly wet mop came within two inches of his shoulder.

"Look, this isn't easy for me to say, so be happy I am. I want you, Kurt. That's why I didn't run back to Quinn and why I pushed Rachel away, but honestly, Rachel was creeping me out a lot so maybe even if I didn't want you I would've broken up with her, but that's not it. I want you, Kurt. I've finally 'seen the light'." He said, using air quotes and breathing for a second. He took one look at Kurt's face before continuing with his ranting.

"I don't freaking care if I get picked on or if I'm slushied every day or if a bunch of guys throw me in the dumpster every morning, as long as I get you." He said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders, this time carefully and softly, and looking into his eyes. Kurt just looked at Finn with wide eyes, still trying to decide whether to soak in the information or not.

"Everything actually fixed itself. The baby wasn't really mine so that crosses out Quinn, and honestly, I didn't like Rachel's kisses that much because I personally thought yours were much better…and Jesse, well, he's like the final piece. I didn't really plan on him, but he's here and he's got Rachel occupied…" Finn shrugged, obviously quite pleased with himself. Kurt continued to stare at him. Part of him was telling him to believe Finn and just kiss the hell out of him then and there, but another part of him told him that Finn will just hurt him in the end.

Kurt was going to argue with himself more when Finn decided to close the gap between their shocked faces. The smaller boy was almost pushed against the cleaning chemicals on the shelf if he hadn't stopped himself. Kurt thought about pulling away for a second, but then he realized he was kissing Finn. He was kissing Finn Hudson, the boy he was desperately in love with. Why the hell would he pull away? He let go and thought, consequences be damned and flung his arms around the taller boy's neck.

This short moment of bliss lasted about a minute before Finn pulled away. The kiss was soft, caste and simple. It was sincere. Just a pair of lips on another, but that's what made it special to Kurt. That might as well have been his first kiss. He stared at Finn, who had a smile on his face, for a few seconds before pushing him out of the way and exiting the janitor closet.

He walked a little faster than usual, trying to fix himself up as he did. He tried to make it look like he did not just come from a filthy closet and like he did not just kiss Finn Hudson. Sadly, he had a hard time covering up the latter.

He walked out of the school. Last bell had just rung and he was ready to go home, but he was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his arm and turning him around. Obviously, Finn hadn't given up.

"Kurt…is that a yes or a no?" He asked breathlessly. For a jock, he took a while to catch up with him. Maybe he had shocked him by his abrupt exit that he was stunned for a while. Knowing Finn, it probably took a minute or two for Kurt leaving to register in his mind.

"I wasn't aware that I was asked a question." Kurt replied, crossing his arms and standing with one hip out, looking up at the boy with determined eyes. Finn scratched the back of his neck and then looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" He said slowly and surely, tempted to grab Kurt's hand as it fell to his side, probably from shock. Kurt was obviously caught off guard by Finn's bluntness. He decided in that moment that Finn really did want him and that this wasn't a dream. He squeaked out a small and excited "Yes" as he smiled. This smile was huge and it was filled with pure joy. He couldn't help but smile and the smile just grew as Finn placed a sweet kiss on the shining smile. Finn pulled away and smiled back before saying something about practice and leaving Kurt there, still slightly dazed.

Kurt was tempted to stand there and day dream until the sun set, but he was woken up with an arm grab and an excited female voice. He was dragged to his car by a quite happy Mercedes, who smiled brightly as she held onto him.

"I want details, Kurt Hummel, and if you don't give all of them I will be pissed." She laughed, smiling wider as she realized that her best friend was still dazed, but he still replied.

"Oh, yes, Mercedes. I would love to give you details." He said dreamily, sitting in his car with a huge dopey smile on his face. Mercedes laughed and hugged him from the passenger seat. Kurt finally got that happy ending he's always wanted.

* * *

_**Aaaand, after 500 million years, this fic is officially completed. **_

**_I am quite satisfied with this ending. I hope you guys like it (: Sorry for taking so long to update._**

**_R&R ;D_**

**_LotsofLove_**  
**_xoxo_**

**_Sam :D_**


End file.
